


Stating the Obvious

by bekkis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Jensen and Danneel have phone sex while Jared uh, lends Danneel a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stating the Obvious

This _thing_ between the three of them has been teetering on the edge of something else. Something more.

Jensen's back in Dallas, away for a couple of days and Danneel finds herself missing him in ways she never thought she would. It's not just the sex, it's just Jensen. Misses his sleepy eyes in the morning, drinking too much beer and losing his glasses, getting excited over something as simple as a cold beer.

Now that he's gone for a few days, she just misses him.

Jared stretches out on the bed next to her, passing her a cold bottle of water before drinking down half of his own. She hates summer in Texas, wishes like hell she could move somewhere that didn't have a hell of a summer, but she's stuck here 'till she can get the fuck out. The house is cool though; Jared got the AC pumping as soon as he got home.

Jared grins at her, sliding his hand into her hair and tilting her head back, kissing her deep and dirty. She doesn't know how he does it every time, his hands on her better than anyone else that's ever touched her, except maybe for Jensen. He just knows the right spots on her body, his hands perfect against her skin.

It's why she can't give him up. It's why she can't give Jensen up. Even though she knows she's going to have to.

She rubs against Jared, feels his cock growing hard against her stomach as he kisses her, tongue sliding against hers and his fingers sliding down to her neck, stroking her skin. She grins against his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist as he slides his hands down to them hem of her shirt, pushing it up and over her tits. She tilts her head back as he pulls her shirt off of her, wrecking her hair and leaving her in her bra.

He inches down the bed, grinning as he kisses the spots between her breasts, teasing her belly button before licking along the edge of her shorts. They're tight against her skin, as short as she could get away with in public. Jared slides his fingers underneath the top of her shorts, driving her crazy with his touch before he gives in and unbuttons the top of her shorts.

The phone rings.

They both stop and stare at one another, the phone ringing next to the bed. She reaches over and grins when she sees the name on the display. Pressing a finger to her lips, she answers the call and puts it on speaker.

"Hey baby." She grins at Jared and lifts her hips.

"You in the middle of somethin'?" Jensen sounds tired on the other end of the line, his voice low.

Jared grins as he unzips her shorts, kissing the exposed skin and the line of her panties. Jared slides her shorts down, leaving her in just her underwear. He sits back on his knees, pulling his t-shirt off. He winks at her as he kicks his boxers off. He still gets her every time, because no one's ever compared to Jared when he looks like this.

"Mmm, kinda."

She hears him laugh on the other end and Danneel spreads her legs as Jared moves between them, kissing her ankles as he slides up the bed. He rubs his hands up her thighs, teasing at the edge of her panties before settling between her legs.

"You uh..."

Danneel barks out a laugh. They've been fucking around for almost six months now and Jensen's still too embarrassed to even have phone sex. Jared winks at her as he moves his hands up to her chest, teasing her nipples through her bra before reaching behind her to unhook it.

"You hard?" She grins at Jared as he moves down the bed, his dick hard between his legs. She wants to get her mouth around him, but she can't with Jensen on the line.

There's always time for it later.

"Yeah." She can practically hear Jensen swallow on the other end. "Wish you were here."

"Mmmm, you too." She groans as Jared rubs her through her panties. He presses a kiss against her clit before sitting back on his knees. "Are you touching yourself?"

She hears Jensen squeak on the other end and Jared bites his lip, holding back a laugh. She points a finger at him and Jared rolls his eyes, before hooking his fingers under her panties and pulling them off of her.

"Yeah," Jensen says, his voice still low and nervous.

"Feel good?" Danneel widens her legs as Jared settles between them, sliding his hands up her legs, over her thighs and teasing the edge of her cunt. He's always smiling, even now when he's teasing her and about to slide his fingers inside of her.

"Wish it was you," he whispers.

Danneel moans as Jared slides a finger inside of her. It's so big, so much bigger than her own fingers, bigger than Jensen's, and it stretches her more than she's used to. Jared grins as he slides his thumb along her clit before pushing a second finger inside of her, stretching her wide. She's starting to feel the cool air in the room, the AC making her skin colder even though she feels like she's burning up. Jared's fucking her with two fingers, not even thumbing her clit, just teasing her.

"You touching yourself?" Jensen stutters a little as he talks, and she can see him in her head, his hand around his cock, stroking himself slowly.

"Mmhm. Feels good, my fingers inside of my cunt." She moans as Jared twists his fingers and he bends down to lick her clit, his eyes on hers as he teases her.

"How, how many?" He groans and she imagines he's got one hand drifting down towards his ass.

"Two. Doesn't feel like you though."

Jared's eyes go dark at that. She wants...well she wants things with the two of them, things she hasn't voiced yet. Jared's grin turns down and he licks her again, his tongue running between his fingers before moving it back over her clit. It's so different from Jensen, not as gentle or loving, but it's still good.

It's really good.

"Danneel..." Jensen moans.

She swallows and widens her legs, gives Jared more room as he really starts fucking her, fingers twisting together and fucking in and out of her. It feels so good, his fingers pressing and stretching her wide, leaving her wanting more. He doesn't touch her clit, wants to make her wait it out.

"You know what I want?" she pants out.

"Huh?" Jensen sounds dazed and she can hear the sound of his hand moving on the other end, so obscene and fucking hot as hell.

"I wish. You and Jared would, oh god." Jared twists his fingers, pressing just fucking right inside of her and making her lose her mind. "Wish you two would both, fuck, both at the same time."

Jared stills and she can hear Jensen breathing heavily on the other end.

She's never...she knows Jensen's got a thing for Jared. Watches Jared when he thinks no one else is looking. She catches him watching Jared at work, his hands strong and capable and so unlike Jensen's hands. She knows that Jared wants to fuck Jensen but Jensen doesn't know, and he doesn't know about her and Jared.

Then again, no one does. Just them.

Jared smirks and slides his fingers out of her cunt. He runs a finger around her hole and she nods, lifting her hips up as he slides a finger into her. She's done this before but never with someone as big as Jared, even just his fingers. He licks at her clit, sliding two fingers into her cunt and she's never felt so full.

"Are you..." Jensen pants into the phone.

"Yes," she moans out and Jared's not holding back now. It doesn't take long and she groans low as she comes, Jared holding her hips down as he works at her cunt.

"Jesus." Jensen laughs a little.

"I really fuckin' miss you," Danneel says as Jared wipes his finger on his t-shirt. He climbs off the bed, his dick still hard between his legs as he goes towards the bathroom to wash his hands. He stands in the door way, hands tight as she says goodbye to Jensen. He crawls onto the bed, hands on either side of her head as he moves over her.

"Was that too far?"

Jared snorts and kisses along her collarbone, his dick sliding against her stomach. He's already got a condom on, rubbing against her impatiently.

"With Jensen? Thinkin' we're gonna hafta hit him over the head with it." Jared slides his hands into her hair as he pushes into her.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that."

Jared falls asleep after, his arm wrapped around her waist as Danneel stares at the ceiling. She hasn't told either of them her plans yet, to get the hell out of this town, to move onto something better. Part of her hopes that pushing them together means they won't be alone when she leaves.

But she's not counting on it.


End file.
